1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus configured to record an image on a recording medium and a conveyance member used in the recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a technique (a wiping technique) of a recording apparatus for removing foreign matters (such as liquid (e.g., ink) and paper dust) from a face of an annular conveyance member by a wiper. For example, in a conventional technique, foreign matters on a face of a conveyance belt (as a conveyance member) are removed by a blade (as a wiper) in an ink-jet recording apparatus (as a recording apparatus). In the wiping, the blade is moved in a direction intersecting a circumferential direction of the conveyance belt while being held in contact with the face of the conveyance belt.